heroines_and_villainessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vincent Ly/Female Good Haired Trio: Blondes, Brunettes and Redheads
Blondes Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) Tinker_Bell_Official_Pose.jpeg|Tinker Bell (Disney's Tinker Bell) Cinderelly.png|Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella) Aurora.jpeg|Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) PeachSSBU.png|Princess Peach (Mario franchise) CocoN.SaneTrilogy.png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Smurfette 2017.png|Smurfette (The Smurfs franchise) Sailor moon crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon (character) Karen (Frosty the Snowman).png|Karen (Frosty the Snowman) MM11Roll.png|Roll (Mega Man classic series) Penny (Inspector Gadget).png|Penny (Inspector Gadget) Sara Spencer.jpeg|Sara Spencer (Dinosaucers) 2473012-nxc-valkyrie.jpeg|Valkyrie (Namco character) Supergirl (DCAU).png|Supergirl (DC Universe) Zero Suit Samus SSBU.png|Samus (Zero Suit (Metroid series) Princess Odette.jpeg|Princess Odette (The Swan Princess series) Cammyclean.png|Cammy White (Street Fighter series) MML3Roll.png|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends series) Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) Helga G. Pataki (movie render).png|Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold) Cindy Vortex 02.png|Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron franchise) Sonya Blade MK11.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) Tekken-6-Bloodline-Rebellion-Nina-Wiliams-Render.jpeg|Nina Williams (Tekken series) Mandy (Billy & Mandy).png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Bessie Higgenbottom.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) Chitoge-Kirisaki.jpeg|Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) FionnaAT.png|Fionna Mertens (Adventure Time) Star Butterfly.jpeg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Roll.EXE Official art.jpeg|Roll.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network series) Barbie real.jpeg|Barbie (character) Sam_Sparks_(C2).png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) Lizzie McGuire.jpeg|Lizzie McGuire (character) Heroes - Jolyne.png|Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) Maki-c3.jpeg|Maka Albarn (Final Fight series) Killer Instinct - Maya.png|Maya (Killer Instinct series) Winry Rockbell.jpeg|Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist) Maka Albarn.png|Make Albarn (Soul Eater) Kirino Kousaka Portrait.jpeg|Kirino Kousaka (Oreimo) KendallPerkins.png|Kendall Perkins (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) Ashley/Yelena.jpeg|Ashely (Everybody's Golf series) Jeannie Nelson 2D Artwork.jpeg|Jeannie Nelson (I Dream of Jeannie) Wacky-penelope-pitstop.gif|Penelope Pitshop (Wacky Racer) MMZ3 Ciel.jpeg|Ciel (Mega Man Zero series) Sailor venus crystal render by luna ris-d7gg6ya.png|Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon franchise) Wang Yuanji Artwork (DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Dynasty Warriors series) The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Lori Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) RCG Mami.png|Mami (Kunio-kun series) Madoka (TwinBee).png|Madoka (TwinBee series) Newch yuni img.jpeg|Yuni (Dance Dance Revolution series) Brunettes Buttercupyeppa.png|Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) Chun-liclean.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter series) Fujiko Mine Part II transparent.png|Fujiko Mine (Lupin III franchise) Maruko artwork series2 01.png|Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) Ashleyspinelli.jpeg|Ashley Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Sam Manson.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) KimMMPR.jpeg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Zeo) Mabel pines gravity falls.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) Ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken series) Velma 1.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo series) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud (The Loud House) RCG Misako.png|Misako (Kunio-kun series) Taki Tamurai.jpeg|Taki Tamurai (the Karate Kid cartoon) Fa Mulan.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Asuka-tekken7-render-official.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken series) Chi-Chi as a teenager.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball (classic series)) Videl (dragon ball fighterz).png|Videl (Dragon Ball Z) Shizuka Minamoto (2005).jpeg|Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon franchise) Penny Sanchez.png|Penny Sanchez (ChalkZone) Sailor jupiter crystal render by luna ris-d7gg7mf.png|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon franchise) Atsuko Kagami.jpeg|Atsuko Kagami (Himitsu no Akko-chan) Tohru Honda (2001 design).jpeg|Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) Numbuh Three.jpeg|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Sailor mars crystal render by luna ris-d7gg85h.png|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon franchise) NyaCGI2018.png|Nya (Ninjago) Aerith Gainsborough from FFVII Remake render.png|Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) Tifa Lockhart from FFVII Remake render.png|Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) Yuffie-FFVIIArt.png|Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) Nanami (Suikoden).gif|Nanami (Suikoden II) Sun Shangxiang Artwork (DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Dynasty Warriors series) REV1 Jill Valentine.png|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil series) REDC Claire Redfield.jpeg|Claire Redfield (Resident Evil series) KylieGriffin06.jpeg|Kylie Griffin (Extreme Ghostbusters) Shareena Wickett.jpeg|Shareena Wicket (Detention!) Wyldstyle full body.png|Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) ZX Aile.png|Aile (Mega Man ZX series) Kitana mk11.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) DOA6 Kasumi Render.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) Alexis Transformers Armada.jpeg|Alexis (Transformers Unicron Trilogy) Daria Morgendorffer.png|Daria Morgendorffer (Beavis and Butt-head) May Pokemon Anime Art.png|May (Pokemon franchise) Princess Jasmine.png|Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) Belle transparent.png|Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) AE3 Yumi render.png|Yumi (Ape Escape series) Wendy Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger (South Park) Hiromi G-Revolution.png|Hilary Tachibana (Beyblade original series) The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) Killer Instinct - Orchid.png|B. Orchid (Killer Instinct series) Jade-Beyond Good & Evil.png|Jade (Beyond Good & Evil series) Faith Connors.png|Faith Connors (Mirror's Edge series) Mavis_Dracula_Render.png|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Guan Yinping Artwork (DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Dynasty Warriors series) Tron-kobun.jpeg|Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends series) Gretchen (Camp Lakebottom).jpeg|Gretchen (Camp Lakebottom) Redheads Blossom-pic.png|Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) Ariel 2`.png|Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Pepper-Ann-Leaning-pepper-ann-2923122-290-400.jpeg|Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) Kim Possible.jpeg|Kim Possible (character) Lina Inverse.jpeg|Lina Inverse (Slayers) Nami (One Piece).png|Nami (One Piece) Princess Fiona Human.png|Princess Fiona (Shrek franchise) Ranma mujer render.png|Ranma Saotome (female form (Ranma 1/2)) Daphne 1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Misty SM.png|Misty (Pokemon franchise) Natalie Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) Frankie Foster.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) A-ko Magami in her sailor-suited battle outfit.png|A-ko Magami (Project A-ko series) Daisy SSBU.png|Princess Daisy (Mario franchise) Bloom (Winx Club S1-3).png|Bloom (Winx Club) Kimber Benton.png|Kimber Benton (Jem and the Holograms) Black Widow in Avengers Ultron Revlotion.png|Black Widow (Marvel Universe) Batgirl (DCAU).png|Batgirl (DC Universe) 2012 April O'Neil.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) Regina2.png|Regina (Dino Crisis series) Sora Takenouchi promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure) Pastel - TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama - 01.png|Pastel (TwinBee series) Gwen Omniverse.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) Barbara Rayman Legends.png|Barbara (Rayman series) Layla Williams.jpeg|Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) Character main Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine (Blue Sky Studios' Epic) Killer Instinct - Kim Wu.png|Kim Wu (Killer Instinct series) Maylmugshot.jpeg|Mayl Sakurai (Mega Man Battle Network series) RCG Kyoko.png|Kyoko (Kunio-kun series) Atomic Betty.png|Atomic Betty (character) Starfire.gif|Starfire (DC Universe) Exo-Skin Jenny Wakeman.png|Jenny Wakeman (Exo-Skin (My Life as Teenage Robot)) KBVLolo.png|Lolo (Klonoa series) PTR Lammy.png|Lammy (PaRappa the Rapper series) Molly O!.gif|Molly O! (Generation O!) Pi-daemona.jpeg|Daemona (Phantom Investigators) Asuka Langley Sohryu (Plugsuit).png|Asuka Langley Sohryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise) Sari Animated.jpeg|Sari Sumdac (Transformers Unicron Trilogy) MML3-Aero.jpeg|Aero (Mega Man Legends series) 2016 Minifigure Macy.png|Macy Halbert (Nexo Knight) SarahKerrigan SC2 Art1.jpeg|Sarah Kerrigan (as a terran (StarCraft series)) Joanna Dark (PDZ).png|Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark series) Anakonda (Xyber 9: New Dawn).jpeg|Anakonda (Xyber 9: New Dawn) Category:Blog posts